


Movie Night

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim visits Dick in BluHaven for a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Dick is standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is still wet; he just got out of the shower and is greeting Tim in all his wet, barely covered glory.

“I didn’t think you’d be here so early,” Dick smiles at Tim and the sixteen year old blinks a few times at him.

He is fairly sure that Dick might be doing these kinds of things on purpose.

“It’s eight,” it’s actually a seven after eight, something he’d normally point out as well, but Dick’s got no shirt on and Tim’s pretty sure the towel that’s he’s holding onto loosely is all that’s covering him. That’s not the point, the point is that Tim said he would be there at eight and is in no way early.

“It is?” Dick asks and steps back into the apartment. Tim follows him in. Tim sets his bag down and to the side. He’s shrugging off his sweater as Dick walks through the kitchen. This has happened several times now. That is what leads Tim to believe that this is being done on purpose.

“Can you order for us, I’m going to get dressed. Whatever is fine,” Dick smiles as Tim nods at him. The teen grabs the phone from the cradle and opens the drawer that Dick keeps all the take out menus hidden away in.

He has a crush on Dick Grayson. It’s kind of hard not to. But Tim is very careful about not being obvious about it. He is fairly sure that he’s never given Dick any reason to suspect anything, but Dick is more observant then people give him credit for sometimes.

The teen orders Chinese, making sure to order extra beef and broccoli because it’s the favored dish. Dick likes the beef, Tim likes the broccoli.

He’s settled on the couch when Dick rejoins him, clothed this time. He’s wearing a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt that rides up a bit when he leans forward for the remote.

“Order already?” Tim nods. “Awesome,” He turns on the television and the DVD player. He leans to the left a bit as he sits, towards the teen. His one foot is tucked under his leg on the couch. Tim is use to Dick’s disregard for personal space.

But still, He wonders if Dick is doing this on purpose. The late showers, the moving in close, the tight shirts. He won’t ask but he will wonder.

(Dick is doing it on purpose. It makes him smile a bit when he sees Tim’s eyes dart to look at him out of the corner of his eye. Trying to figure it out.)


End file.
